Hell
Hell Hell is a superior element.It requires Lava(450 diamonds),Void(1300 diamonds) and 480 diamonds,in total of 2230 diamonds.Hell is mainly composed of burn damage and most spells dont have their main damage.Hell is strong and fast,but lacks damage in some spells. Statistics Damage : Average/High Defense : Very High Speed : Fast Spells Tidal Flames User creates a tide of fire that burns players who touch or get touched by it. -->The caster will create a tide of fire that will burn players who get touched by it.The big tide splits in two after a couple of seconds.They dont have range limits.The tides dont deal damage but they create afterburns that start at a high amount of damage,preferably 90 ~ 135.8 ~ 21 damage is reduced on the afterburn.This is a projectile spell with a 5 second cooldown and it triggers after 4 seconds of the tide travelling. *'Tip : '''Quickly dodge the tide because they travel faster than a player with 100 speed. '''Firenadoes' Cracks form on the ground where firenadoes sprout out,pulling any nearby player towards it,dealing medium damage and burning them. -->This is a combination of Water Tornado and Volcanic Eruption.The user will form cracks that follow the opponents' tracks.They will also be moved if the opposer used a Transportation spell.After 3 seconds,firenadoes start to erupt from the ground,damaging any nearby player.It deals 100 ~ 310 damage per firenado.Any unaffected player who come close enough to the firenado are dragged towards it,similar to Water Tornado's ability.It will burn them for 6 seconds.12 ~ 28 damage per burn.This is a close range spell with a 9 second cooldown. *'Note : '''Once pulled,you can do nothing.Make sure to stay distance. '''Gust of the Devil' User clicks a destination where a burning soul appears.Once a second click is made,they will be teleported there and nearby opponents are burned and knocked off. -->This is one of the most tricky spells of Hell,with a similarity to Chronostasis.The user will put a burning soul on a clicked place.The range limit is twice bigger than Gamma Surge.The soul will last for 35 seconds.Once an opponent touches it,they will be unaffected but when near and the caster made a second click,they will be knocked off and burned,all the while transporting the caster back to it,hence the name.It will deal 35 ~ 80 damage and 60 afterburn.Most players use this as an attack instead of a transportation.This is a Transportation spell with an 8 second cooldown. *'Note : '''Always stay away from the burning soul because something tricky plots in the brains of your enemies. '''Horror Show' User places a nearby opponent inside a glass case where they are mercilessly burned and bitten by snakes. -->The opponent is thrown inside a glass case where they are burned.22 ~ 34 burn dmg.Add up the snakes which bite deals 30 ~ 60 damage and repeated 8 times,it will deal 240 ~ 480 damage,and in total of approximately 530 damage. *'Tip : '''Distance is the key to safety. '''Eternal Damnation' The sky turns red,buildings are on fire.Vampires roam around,searching for their next prey.The caster will then summon firenadoes that heal them and burn opponents. -->When casted,the sky turns red,and nearby players are trapped in burning buildings.Each burn deals 7 ~ 18.They are eternally on fire until the spell ends.After 3 seconds,vampires can be seen.They will go inside the buildings and catch their prey(the opponents)and leech out blood.It automatically deals 250 ~ 520 damage.Then firenadoes sprout out from the ground,dealing 120 ~ 360 damage with afterburns that deal 60 ~ 90 damage.The firenadoes also heal the caster by 15 for 10 seconds.Add them all and they can approximately deal 1100 damage. Category:Pure's Finest Elements